


[Podfic] The Seed of a Forest

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Nature Conservation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Revenge, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: I would never forgive the humans for what they had done.A retelling from the evil fairy's POV.





	[Podfic] The Seed of a Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seed of a Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88459) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/f5d7kysmec9dn3s1ns2rg0t293dd9rbm). Length: 12 m 22 s.


End file.
